Home Is Where The Heart Is
by sesshomarubankotsunaraku
Summary: This story is about a twentyfirst century girl who lost the only home she ever knew. She wakes up one day to find herself back in the futile area of Japan were she discovers her powers and meets Sesshomaru.
1. Strange Places

**I DONNOT OWN INUYASHA! Sheiba90 was my old alies**

By: sheiba90

Strange Places

Olivia's brown eyes wandered aimlessly out the window of the two bedroom apartment she shared with her mother and sisters. Her mind strayed to a different time and place were she had once found bliss and happiness. She thought of her three bedroom home that she had once shared with her grandparents and her sister. But that was another time and place.

The apartment she now stayed in was smack dab in the middle of Suitland Maryland where you couldn't walk a foot without seeing someone. After comeing from a place where you could at least go a mile without seeing people she felt trapped and crowded. She grimaced at the sound of police sirens and honking horns. The fact that it was seven am and people were outside yelling didn't help her PMS at all.

She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and got dressed. She put on her favorite pair of blue jeans, which contained more holes than swiss cheese. She then placed on a red tank top and put her black blazer in her book bag.Looking at the picture she had started drawing of Sesshomaru,she imagined what life would be like in the world that he lived in. Everything seemed so perfect there except for the occasional demon here and there. After sh thought about it, it was no different from the so called _normal_ world that she lived in. 'Maybe I'll find a place like that to be call home, but until then I'll just try to fit in here.' She looked around the living room and sighed. Well at least she had the tv to herself, until her sisters got home that is.

She cut on the radio and listened to When I'm Gone by Eminem on of her favorite rappers. Instead of listening to the next song, she stared at the beige walls and drifted slowly off to sleep thinking about her wooded home and its lush greenery. Her body sunk into the plush tan sofa as her eyes clouded over and she sank into a blissful sleep.

Olivia's mind sent her to the time when she was skating with her friend Alica. She finally found away to keep her choppy brown hair out of her face and her bronze skin shined radiantly in the yellow florescent light. Her long legs slid shakely across the floor as she tried to keep up with her friends while her skates slipped across the waxed wood floor causing her to fall on her behind. Her long blue skirtpooled around her and she pooled her red hoody over her face so no one could see her embarrassment.

As she picked her self up off the floor she felt a sharp pain in her arm. Blood flowed out of an open gash as she was jarred out of her happy memory. She sat up reliizing that she was in the middle of a big open field surrounded by wolves with her bookbag sitting next to her. 'How did I get here' she wondered as she stared in fear at the gapping jaws of the wolf right in front of her.

She reached slowly into her bookbag and pulled out her tennis balls. 'I'd never thought I'd find a use for these' she said quietly as she slowly raised her hand ready to throw it at the first one who came near her. There eyes watched shaking with anticipation of the taste of the human in front of them. The smell of her fear riled them up as they watched to see what she was going to do.

Sesshomaru walked down the long trail with his stooge Jaken at his heels. Rin sat happily on ah-uhs back sing a song and smelling the flowers. Jaken slumped down and grumbled with at the sight of Rin's happiness. 'Why is she always happy. I still can't understand why Lord Sesshomaru puts up with that disrespectful brat... Owwwww.' Jakens grumbling was inturrupted when he ran into the back of Lord Sesshomaru. He was instintly on his knees graviling and begging for his master not to harm him.

Sesshomaru looked on Jaken with great discustand continued sniffing around. He smelled the wolves that had attacked Rin and he wasn't to happy.

"Jaken, Watch Rin. I'll be right back" Before Jaken could answer he was gone. Rin waved and began picking flowers.

Sesshomaru landed behind a patch of trees. In the middle ofthe field he saw a young girl sleeping on the ground. She wore a strange outfit and carried and even stranger bag. She was surrounded by apack of sixlarge wolves, each ready to tear her to shreds. The largest wolf waltzed up to the girl and dug one of his large claws into her thin arms. The blood pored out swiftly and he lapt it up with great enthusiasim.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl as her body flew up and a harsh red red light surrounded her causes the wolves to jump back in fear. Her body fell softly back to the groundand the light faded away. She woke up clutching her arm. He could smell her surprise turn to fear as she saw the wolves surrounding her.

She reached into her strange bag and pulled out three greenballs. The wolves looked at her with intrest as she made sure that all the attention was on her hand and thier her movements. She waved the ball in the air and was relieved at the sight of all there eyes following them. She threw them in every directionshe and smiled as they all took off after the balls.

Olivia sighed and began to try to figure out where she was.'Well it'snot a dream because this really hurts' she thought opening her bag and pulling out and old shirt. She riped it into strip and tied them tightly around her arm. She pulled her CD playerout of her bag and stuck in her mixed CD. 'Well, at least I can think about it while listening to my favorite songs.' She turned on Stand Alone by Godsmack and started singing. It was up so loud she almost didn't sense the presence of the man walking up behind her. Almost that is...

* * *


	2. A Remembered Face

**I DONNOT OWN INUYASHA! Sheiba90 was my old alies**

Olivia sang loudly to the sound of Kelly Clarkson voice and reached slowly into her bag for something to defend herself with. Her hand closed around a hard medal object. She was shocked to find a silver gun in her hands. 'I wonder where this came from'. Since she didn't have time to contemplate it, she simple cocked it and shoved it in the intruders face.

"Take one step closer and I'll blow your brains out. I don't know who you think you are but if you're trying to take advantage of me you've got another… thing… coming?" Sesshomaru hid his shock at the idea of a mere human wench could sense his presence. He leaned closer and smelled. "Hey you're that guy!" she reached into her bag and pulled out her drawing notebook. "Your him, your Sesshomaru." She opened her notebbok to a picture she had drawn of him and studied the simularities."Unbelievable, it's almost anexsact match" she spoke more to herself than any other."Hey why are you looking at me like that." Sesshomaru eyes hard started to change from gold to red. Only slightly but she could see it. Thinking about everything she ever read about demons. "Okay, don't you dare come near me!" She had wondered into his territory.

Sesshomaru resumed his stoic composure.'This human smells differant. Almost like Inuysha's human wench only, the smell that hangs around her isstonger. What a minute, did she just say my name? Who is she and what is she wearing'"What are you doing in my land and how do you know me wench?" Instead of answering him the strange girls fall out on the ground laughing!

Olivia could not believe she was in Japan in the feudal era.Then her brain locked onto the only plossible expellenation. 'I most be on an extreme TV show. But that doesn't explain how I got this gash on my arm. Oh well, I guess the wolves got a little out of control.'"Oh this is rich" she managed to squeeze out between laughs. "I could understand going back in time in America but here? I don't believe it. This is joke. Okay where are the cameras and funky family members. You almost had me there for a minute." She shook her head, not being able to believe she had actually fallen for it.

"You know you're a good actor. I almost thought that you were actually Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. Have you ever thought of making movies? I mean you're good. You even have his fangs." It took her a minute to realize that no one was coming out of thetrees except for the wolves she had temporarily scared away. "Oh crap"She yelled and jumped behind Sesshomaru for protection.

Sesshomaru listened to the strange human and shook his head in disbelief. How dare she speak to him in such away? He did nothing but glare at the approaching wolves and watch them flee in fear. "What are you doing here you filthy human? Why are you dressed so strangely?" He stared ate he rrevealing top and tight pants.

"I'm dressed like this because it's normal. DUH! My name is Olivia not filthy human or wench!"He could feel her anger rising. "I don't give a damn who you think are but if you think you can talk to me like that you've got another thing coming." He could see the red lights pouring off her body as her eyes darkened. The wind started to pick up and the sky around them darkened. "Answer me" He glared at her unable to believe that this... this human had the gull to get angry at him.

_Can't you feel her power Sesshomaru? _

Sesshomaru cursed openly at his Youkai blood. 'Leave me ignorrent whelp! I've business to attend to!'

"If I knew what I was doing here I would have been laying in a field surrounded by wolves now would I?" she snapped. "As for how I know you, that is for ME TO KNOW and YOU TO TRY TO FIND OUT!" Olivia curtly turned around, put her headphones back on and began to sing.

_Can't you feel her power Sesshomaru? _

Sesshomaru cursed openly at his Youkai blood. ' I told you to leave me! I've business to attend to!' Sesshomaru jumped forward and grabbed her by her neck. "Answer me. NOW!"

"I'm not afraid you, so bring it on!" Lightning flashed and struck the trees that he had just minutes before been shielded by.

_I wouldn't have done that if I were you!_

Sesshomaru growled inwardly and tightened his grip.

Olivia scrunched her body up and rapped herlegs around his out stretched arm andsqueezed her legscausing hin to drop her painfully on the ground. The gash on her arm reopened and blood began to ooze from the make shift bandages. She grabbed her book bag and took off running only to be lifted up into the air. "If you don't want to tell me then you'll just have to come with me. The storm around them increased it ferocity as she flailed her arms wildly trying to escape his grasp.

"Stop the storm Ningen."

" You know I have a name right?" She replied sarcastically. "Stop the storm wench." "Oh no you didn't. You triflin, good for nothing, piece of OWW!." Sesshomaru roughly throw her over his shoulder and growled. "Even if I was God and could stop the storm I will NOT!" 'I can't believe he actually thinks I'm causing this storm. The nerve of this demon. Huh see if tell him anything.' Olivia crossed her arms and allowed him to carry her over his shoulder without further struggle. Her adrenolin was so high she forgot about her arm.The storm subsided slightly and seemed to come to an immediate stalemate. The clouds seemed content to brood heavily in the sky.

_**Amazing, this girl doesn't even know the storm is here because of her anger…**_

_**Please review!**_


	3. A Polite Conversation

**I DONNOT OWN INUYASHA! Sheiba90 was my old alies**

**_The storm slowly subsided as Olivia gave up on being angry and tried to enjoy the ride. It wasn't as though she had much choice in the mater. 'At least I can listen to my music.' She thought as she listened to three days grace Just Like You. She got so into the music she didn't even realize that she had started to sing along. She had her music up so loud Sesshomaru wondered if she was deaf. 'This human is strange. What is that on her ears and what is she listening to?'_**

**_"Lord Sesshomaru what's your real reason for taking me. I mean come on you hate humans so it's got to be more than I won't tell you why I'm here. That's a bunch of crap and you know it."_**

**_"You really don't know, do you?"_**

**_"No I don't. Know what! Come on man tell me that's not fair. Why won't you tell me?"_**

**_"I'll speak to on the subject later. It is of no concern to you."_**

**_"You arrogant… Uggg." Olivia folded her arms and stuck out her tongue._**

**_"Why do you speak to this Sesshomaru as if he were a lowly human? Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red."_**

**_"Hey, dude, chill. Don't take everything so personally. Unlike you not everyone has a tight leash on there anger and show it as well as you do, either." She replied sarcastically "You need to lighten up and enjoy the music. I was just joking, Kay hun? Just CHILL. This is the reason why you nutty brother dislikes you. It's not only because you try to kill him every time you see him. You also act so freakin independent which is not a bad thing unless you don'thave to. You could have so much more than you do have but your hearts so freakin cold everyone is scared to get near you. Why do you think you like Rin? She's an innocent child and will give any one a chance."_**

**_Sesshomaru looked at the girl in utter disbelief. 'How dare this human address me so? She was luck she had such a strong power or else I would have killed her. But I can't but think of what she said. Why do you think Inuyasha doesn't like you?' "Watch yourself human. People have for less."_**

**_"Then will you kill me already? At least I got say what I've been dying to say to you for some time now so if you're going to kill me get it over with."_**

**_"You will die, but not until I am ready for you to." The road a long in silence for a while until…_**

**_"Hey Sesshomaru-sama can we please stop, I have some business to attend to." "What is it that you need you need wen… Olivia." He would never get anything out of this human if he wasn't slightly polite. "Thanks for using my proper name, but I can't tell you what I have to do because it's not exactly something you'd tell a guy that you're not married to." Her dark skin flushed and her body heated in embarrassment. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and landed on the ground around some trees._**

**_"You have five minute and I will be able to tell if you try to run."_**

**_"You know what, you are so lucky I taught myself how not to beat the hell out of arrogant asses." She replied stalking away._**

**_"Do not speak to me in such a manor. You forget I'm a lord while you're just a human wench." Hearing the sound of thunder rolling in the distance he knew his comment had pissed her off and smiled inwardly._**

**_'That good for nothing, self-centered, arrogant, "JERK! I don't believe you!"' Olivia yelled the last words at the top of her lungs and found a small stream. She reached into the pocket of her blue book bag and found a tampon. 'Well, at least I have something and this demon won't be sniffing at me. She went about her business. Remebering her arm she walked to a near by stream to wash away the dry blood. Beautiful Disaster came on and she began to walk lazily back to Sesshomaru singing._**

**_'I wonder whats taking that idiot human so long.' Sesshomaru perked up his ears at the sound of a beautiful voice streaming from the woods._**

**_He drowns in his dreams, An exquisite extreme, I know  
He's as damned as he seem, And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I tried to save him, My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right, it just ain't right _**

**_Sesshomaru walked towards the sound of her approaching voice. He saw her stop, standing in the middle of the tree with her face towards the heavens. He could feel her intensity as she felt the song and actually listened to words. Her aurora glowed an intense shade of yellow. As he looking at her face he saw the scar that adorned her right cheek, faded into nothing and she seemed perfect. She was beautiful. Her choppy brown hair laid flat against her head and she seemed as an angel. A single ray of sunlight shined on her face and she seemed as a star on stage. Even the animals felt her presence. The birds quieted there voices and listened to her sing._**

**_Oh and I don't know, I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful, Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on, Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful, Or just a beautiful disaster?_**

**_She opened her eyes and the light faded away. She turned and saw him staring at her and flushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry; I get caught up in my music sometimes." 'Oh crap, I hope he didn't hear. This is SOOO embarrassing.' She picked up her book bag and cut down her music._**

**_"Come, we must continue." Sesshomaru kept is stoic composure despite the fact he that he wanted to hear her sing again. He resisted the urge to ask her to and picked her up, more gingerly this time, and carried her back to where Jaken and Rin waited for him to return._**

**_When he landed the first thing Jaken thought was, 'Ugg, not another human', while Rin smiled happily at the thought of another girl in the group._**

**_"Hello milord. What's this useless human for?" Jaken asked throwing Olivia a look of utter disgust._**

**_"Oh, no you didn't. I don't believe you just said that." Olivia snatched Jaken's stick and began hitting him over the head. "You JERK. If you ask me you're the useless one. You don't do anything but try to steal Sesshomaru-sama attention from Rin. Speaking of which" She set the stick down and walked over to Rin. "Hello! How are you."_**

**_"I'm fine thank you. Hey, are you play with me?" Rin smiled hoping she'd say yes._**

**_"Of course! You have to do something for me first."_**

**_"What is it?"_**

**_"Could go look in my bag and pull something out? It's my monkey."_**

**_"Okay! Whats a monkey?"_**

**_"It's an animal with a long tail. It looks slightly human actually. It's furry all over."_**

**_Rin happily reached into the bag and pulled out the yellow monkey._**

**_"Is this the one you wanted?"_**

**_"It sure is thank you. Would you like to play with him?"_**

**_"Yes please." Rin ran off and played happily with the monkey._**

**_'I wonder what she's going to do when she hears it screech'…_**

_**Please review!**_


	4. An Unexpected Kiss

**I DONNOT OWN INUYASHA! Sheiba90 was my old alies**

AHHHHHHHHHH" Rin's scream was so loud Olivia heard it over her blaring music.

Sesshomaru, who had been lounging in a tree staring out over the water hopped down and ran towards her. Since Olivia had gotten there first she saw what the problem was immediately. She started laughing when she saw the monkey lying on the ground and Rin ran behind her hiding.

"Olivia it screamed at me! It's evil!"

"I was wondering how long it would before it howled." She walked up to monkey still slightly giggling. "Rin it's not evil it makes noises like that." She squeezed it so Rin could hear it go off. "I'm sorry I didn't tell. Do you forgive?" Rin smiled and started laughing.

"I forgive you!" Noticing Sesshomaru watching them she smiled and waved at him. "Hi, Lord Sesshomaru!"

" Go ahead and finish playing with it Ok? Don't put it in the water though." Olivia watched as the little girl ran off to go play. She began squeezing the monkey and dropping it every time it shrieked. Olivia began singing softly to herself.

"What are you singing" She jumped up when she heard his voice. She flushed and looked down in embarrassment.

"Ummmm, We Belong Together." After she said these words she blushed even more. 'I can't believe I just said that. I know it's just a song but still, it's kinda weird when you say that to a guy who doesn't know anything about my music!'

'That is a very weird name for a song. I wonder if she's trying to say something… Sesshomaru get a hold of your self. She is mere human and is not fit to even talk to you.'

"Sing it for me."

"What! Are you serious?" She took one look at his face and knew he was.

_I didn't mean it when I said, I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight , I never should have let you go  
I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish  
I was lying to myself, I couldn't have fathomed  
I would ever be, without your love  
Never imagined I'd be sitting , Here beside myself  
Guess I didn't know you , You'd guess I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything , I never felt_

She looked at him to see if there was ant kind of reaction. His face remained stoic and boring. It took all her control to keep singing and not to start laughing. She closed eyes and imagined that she was singing alone with no one to hear her and got lost in the music.

_The feeling that I'm feeling , Now that I don't hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips , Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh what I wouldn't give , To have you lying by my side  
Right here cause baby…_

As Olivia got into the music Sesshomaru found the same thing happened that had happened in the woods. Her eyes closed and her aurora changed. The sun streamed in a beam on her face. All her scars melted away and she was so beautiful. It was almost as if she called to him. Her power reached for him. She was so strong. He could feel it.

_Who's gonna take your place , There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby , We belong together…_

Sesshomaru began to walk towards her…

_I can't sleep at night, When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio, Singing to me "If You Think You're Lonely Now_"

_Wait a minute this is too deep , I gotta change the station…_

He stepped into the harsh light. Her eyes were still closed. He was so close. He lowered his head and kissed her softly. His youkai blood raced into his now blood red eyes and was dispite himself aroused. 'Don't forget what she is, nothing but a human...

_When you left I lost a part of me, It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause, We belong togethurm…_

The rest of the song was muffled by a pair of lips. She opened her eyes in shock. She was standing in the middle of a ray of sun and Sesshomaru, The Sesshomaru she'd always wanted to meet, was kissing her. His soft furry tail raped tight around her waist as his lips pressed against hers.'OMIGOD! What is he doing! Move stupid! Don't let him do that!' She silently cursed her body for not listening to her. She knew it was wrong, yet she wanted him. She could feel hims deepen theand despite herself, she enjoyed it.She was so close she could feel his hear beat. It raced like a mustang, not that she could talk considering hers was off like a rocket.Her arms found there way around his neck and her eyes closed. They wind picked up and swirled around them in a tight cocoon. 'What are you doing? Back away! Do something other than stand there! Hello, are you listening to me?' She yelled silently to herself.

Finally she pulled away and stared at him. Sesshomaru, for once, showed a expretion of shock on his face at what he had just did. 'She a human! What was wrong with you?' The brief display of emotions on his face, left as quickly as they had came.

Olivia stared at him and took of running. 'I can not believe I just got my first kiss from I guy I don't even know. She ran until she saw a stream and sat down by it. 'I need to cool off' she thought stripping to her baby blue bathing suit. She plunged into the water and sat on the streams bottom until she had to come up for air. The water was cool on her hot skin and she needed to cool after her … encounter with Sesshomaru. After soaking for a while she pulled herself out the streams and onto a large rock. 'I wonder if he actually felt it ? Or maybe I was just an experiment. I still can't believe I just did that. She looked down at her badly scared legs and sighed. 'Nobody wants a girl with as many scars as I have. It was a silly thought any way.' She sighedrubbed her wet hair.' Oh CRAP!When I jumped in the water I completely forgot about my hair! It's going to be so nappy! At least I have a brush and some jell.'

In a tree not to far from her Sesshomaru watched her. Her suprisingly broad shoulders saged slightly as she placed her head in her on her knees and stared out over the water. 'What is she thinking about? Why did I do that?

_You know why. You thought she was beautiful in that split second._

His youkai blood yelled at him.

_You didn't see her as a human for that split second. You saw her and listened only to her voice and felt her power._

'You need to mind your own business.'

_This is my business or did you forget?_

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes ate his inner youkai. Just that a soft wind blew in his direction. Nothing out of the order in it except it was laced with Narakus scent. He instantly perked up and turned to the direction that Olivia was standing in…

_**Please R/R!**_


	5. A Sorry hanyou and Sesshomaru's Promise

**I DONNOT OWN INUYASHA! Sheiba90 was my old alies**

Olivia flinched at the sound of a deep all too recognizable voice.

"Hello Olivia."

"What do you want Naraku" Olivia jumped up and faced him. She held a snarl on her face and growled menacingly.

"I think that you have been hanging out with Sesshomaru two much. You're even growling like a dog. I've come with a proposition for you."

"Save it monkey boy. I already know what you're trying to do. If you don't leave me alone I turn my powers on you." She stuck out her hands menacingly hoping to scare him away. She was answered with a harsh laugh.

"If you actually knew how to use your powers you would have used them before now."

"How do you know I don't know how to use them? I might have been holding out for a better opportunity. My power would have been wasted on you anyway you weak accuse for a hanyou."

Sesshomaru, who watched from a tree, could not believe she just said that. 'She is a very bold human. I wonder if she even knows what she getting into.

"You'd be wise to watch your tongue Olivia. I wouldn't want to hurt you. Not before I had a chance to have you anyway."

Olivia felt a sharp pain in her hurt arm. The wound seemed to open on its own. Blood squirted poured out of her arm and she howled in unfathomable pain. It felt as if someone was stabbing her with flaming knives. She sank to the ground clutching her arm and crying.

When Sesshomaru saw her start crying he decided to step in. The winds began to pick up and clouds started to form. Lightening flashed and thunder sounded. He decided to stay back and watch what happened. A tight cocoon of air formed around her as she sank into unconsciousness.

Naraku laughed as he sensed her power. It was so strong, but she couldn't access it on command. He would all that. He would torture into submission and force her to work for him. He laughed at the feeble barrier she had constructed to protect herself. He reached out to touch it.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH" **He screamed in pain as a bolt of lightening leapt from the ball and seared through his puppet body and destroyed it.

Sesshomaru walked towards her and felt the barrier. Apparently the barrier was only to keep out Naraku because he didn't feel any danger.

He took a step into the bubble and felt a slight buzzing in his ear but other than that nothing. Olivia lay in the middle of the bubble, in a pool of blood, unconscious. He gently lifted her up and cradled her in his arms. He carried her to out of the bubble and laid her next to them stream. As soon as she left it, the bubble disappeared. Her eyes popped opened and she rolled over on her side.

"That no good, dirty, rotten, sorry excuse for a hanyou. UHHHHHHHHHHH! If I ever get my hands on him he'll be sorry. OWWWWW!" She grabbed her arm and cursed silently. Her bandages were soaked thru and her bathing suit was covered in blood. "Oh like I need another scar." She mumbled to herself.

"Let me see your arm Olivia." Olivia jumped ten feet into the air. She hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Don't sneak on me like that! JEEZ, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She glared at him. He just growled and extended his hand.

She be grudgingly gave him her arm and suck air when he removed the bandages and she saw the wound. The stretched from her shoulder to her elbow. It was deep and it appeared to need stitches. 'How do I get myself into these messes? This time I genuinely did nothing and look were I' "OWWWW!" Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of one of Sesshomaru's claws digging into her arm. "What are you doing?"

"Checking for broken bones." Olivia stared at his perfectly shaped face and long hair. Her brown eyes traveled to his amber ones. For a split second she thought she saw something in them, but that disappeared a quickly as it came. She flashed him a smile.

"If you wanted to know that you could have asked me Shomaru instead of performing evasive surgery." She started laughing and pulled away. She saw a slight hint of confusion in his eyes when she called by the pet name. But that was also gone quickly.

"Wash yourself off and join us for dinner. Do not address me by that name again."

"Yes Milord."

She smiled mischievously and watched him disappear behind the trees before hoping in the water and washing off.

'Why does she talk to me that way? She yells at me, then turns around and shows me compassion. I do not understand her.' Sesshomaru sighed and remembered what she'd called him. _Shomaru_ No body ever called him that. 'I wonder why she called me that.' He shook his head as if to clear it and went off searching for food.

Olivia hid behind a tree and got dressed. She left her bathing suit to dry in the sun and thought about the conversation she'd just had. 'He's so adorable though I can't think what in his right mind would make me call him that. I'd only dreamed of it. It's weird though, because unlike with other guys, I trust him. After all that's happened to me it's a weird thing to do. It just feels like I know him.' She sighed and pulled out her music player. She turned it on and let it's sweet melodies rock her to gentle to sleep.

Sesshomaru, having captured dinner and dropped it off, watched as she slept. He walked to where she lay sleeping and touched her cheek with one clawed hand. In her sleep she grabbed and laid it over her heart. "Shomaru… why did he hurt me?" Though he knew she was sleep he answered her.

"He wanted your power."

"Shomaru… I had no power when I had a home. Just love for all who loved. I want to have a home again." He watched her as she began to squirm. Her eyebrows knotted and she began shaking. He sat down next to her stroked her brow. She seemed to calm down a little. She pulled him close to her (and yeah she's still sleep) and asked…

"Promise you'll never hurt me like he did?"

"Yes I promise."

"Thank you" she whispered. She drifted deeper into sleep so he picked her up and carried her back to camp.

It was three months since Olivia had been found. Sesshomaru taught her how to use her powers a little more, but she still had trouble summening them at will. Every time Sesshomaru saw her sleeping, he remebered the dream she had had. The dream where he was her hero.

_**Please R/R!**_


	6. Back Again!

**I DONNOT OWN INUYASHA! Sheiba90 was my old alies**

**When Olivia woke up, she remembered her terrible dream about the one who had betrayed her. She remembered a voice in her head comforting her and realizing it had been Sesshomaru who had spoken to her. The dream had seemed so real!**

_**Flash Back**_

_**She ran wildly through the woods, hearing him call her. She had pushed down her fear and tried to replace it with anger. How could some one who had literally known her, her entire life do something like that to her? She crouched in a ditch crying and thinking. She heard a crackling sound behind her and whirled around to see Sesshomaru, in all his glory. She ran to him crying and he held her in a tender embrace. She pulled him closer to her. "Why did he hurt me?" she looked up at him with tear streaked eyes. "He wanted our power."**_

**"_Promise you won't ever hurt me?"_**

**"_I promise."_**

**After that she didn't remember anything but a calming feeling. That had happened three months ago.**

**Looking around she saw she was back at the camp. It was past sundown and Rin slept comfortable on Ah-Uhn's back. Jaken was passed out by the fire. Sesshomaru was sleeping a tree missing his outer kimono. She looked around for it and found that it was the soft "pillow" she had been using. 'It's so soft' she thought stroking it. 'I wonder what it's made of. I need a bath.' She tip-toed to her book bag and searched it for her hair products and soap before walking down the path into the hot springs.**

**Sesshomaru watched Olivia out of half closed eyes, as she walked down the path towards the hot springs.**

_**Maybe you should go after her. You know, make sure she safe. Naraku may attack her again.**_

**'Don't tell me your back. Go away I don't want to talk to you and I'm not going any where. He has attacked in three months.'**

_**To bad Sesshou, or maybe I'll call you Shomaru like she does. I rather like it.**_

**'Go away and leave me alone.'**

_**Only if you go talk to her.**_

**'Fine, but leave me alone.' He sighed and silently cursed his youkai blood for bothering him so much more than usual. She was such a weird girl, but way did he like her so much…**

**Olivia removed her clothing and folded them neatly, placing them on a rock. She placed a foot in the water and pulled out, yelping at the heat. 'I can't believe the water is this hot. Well, I'm going to go ahead and hop in. Once I get over the shock, it might actually feel good.' Olivia ran up to the water and jumped in. AHHHHHHHH!**

**"That wasn't to smart Olivia."**

**Olivia turned around and gasped at the face of Naraku leering at her from a tree.**

**"AHHHHH! Get away from me, you sick pervert. Get away from me!" Olivia swam behind some reeds and looked out at him. "I already told you I'm not going with you, so get that out of your brain half-wit!"**

**Naraku sneered at her and then he smiled. "You're not in much of a place to resist me ningenteki. You are helpless and naked in the middle of a hot spring. I could take you now and no one would know."**

**"I would." Naraku didn't even turn to acknowledge the Demon Lord standing behind him.**

**"Sesshomaru, how cute. I didn't expect you to go for a lowly human."**

**"I have not. I need information from her. She's also very strong."**

**"I'll give you your information. Let me have her. She will be mine."**

**Sesshomaru gave a soft growl. 'He can't get her. I can't let him have her. What a minute, did I just growl?'**

_**Protect what's yours Shomaru.**_

**"You presume to call what's mine yours? She is mine until I get what I need from her."**

**Olivia watched them, stunned at Sesshomaru's growl and how he called her his. 'Hey wait a minute; they're talking about me like I'm a piece of furniture or something. "You guys are talking about me like I'm a piece of furniture or something. I have feelings you know." She stood up and shouted angrily at the demon and the hanyou. The both stared at her, at first with shock from her out burst then at the fact that they saw her naked from the wasteup in the water. "What are you looking at?" She looked down at her exposed chest and squealed. She dropped back into the water, blushing madly. If it had not been for the fact that it was night, they both would have gotten a better view. "You PERVERTS! I don't believe this.**

**"Well looks like it must be my lucky day", he turned with a menacing smile towards Sesshomaru. "I get a good looking women and power…**

_**I think I might add a lemon in one of the upcoming chapters. Do you think Sesshomaru should get hurt and Olivia kidnapped? R/R**_


	7. The Fight and After

**I DONNOT OWN INUYASHA! Sheiba90 was my old alies**

**_There is a lemon so no freak outs or flame kay? PLEASE R/R or no more story!_**

**_"You will never get her, nor will I be absorbed into your body besides, it's just your puppet form anyway." Sesshomaru growled at Naraku. Olivia, who was still embarrassed at her little "peep show", sunk deeper into the water. Sesshomaru charged Naraku with poison dripping from his claws. Naraku dodged him, narrowly missing his attack. Sesshomaru turned to attack him again._**

**_'If I don't find an opening now, Sesshomaru will kill me. There it is!' He shot out a tentacle catching him in the back just as he slashed through him with his poison claws. Sesshomaru fell to the ground bleeding, a gapping hole in his back. The last thing he remembered before passing out was hearing Olivia call him._**

**_"Sesshomaru!" Olivia jumped out of the water and ran towards the Demon Lord's unconscious form. She dropped to her knees and put her hands up against his wound trying, to no avail, to stop the bleeding. "Sesshomaru, please don't die! I don't want you to die. If you leave there will be no one to take care of Rin and Jaken. Who's gonna teach me how to use my powers? I need you. I love you, please don't leave me!" Olivia cried as blood continued to pour out of his large wound. She needed more pressure. She rapped her arms around him a held him tightly against her. She fell asleep crying and praying he wouldn't die._**

**_Olivia's Dream_**

**_Olivia sat crying over Sesshomaru's dead body. 'How could you leave me you, ass hole? I need you.'_**

**_"Do you want to reconsider my offer?" Olivia turned to see a smiling Naraku._**

**_"Stay away from me! I'd rather die than be with you." Naraku just smiled walked up to her. He picked up Sesshomaru's body and threw it among the rocks. She looked at the gleam in his red eyes and took off running into the woods. When she came to a clearing she climbed up to the top of a tree. Her blue skirt got caught on a limb causing her to crash down to the ground. She tried to stand, but her leg was broke. She fell to the ground in a desperately tried to crawl away. Naraku landed in front of her and picked her up. She struggled to try to get away from him._**

**_Olivia woke up screaming, wrapped in Sesshomaru's outerkimono. He leaned over her. 'Why is she screaming?' Olivia looked at the Sesshomaru._**

**_"Sesshomaru, you're ALIVE!' She jumped up and hugged him. Sesshomaru stared at her confused at her actions._**

**_"Of course I'm alive. Did you know you were naked and covered in blood?" He stared at the scars that crossed her legs at she looked down. He liked the way his sent had mixed with hers. She yelped and dove under the discarded kimono._**

**_"Stop looking at me you pervert."_**

**_"Don't address me that way… How did you get those scars on your legs and face?"_**

**_"I was kinda rough when I was a kid. I was always falling out of a tree or of a bike or something. I got burned on face."_**

**_"You might want to go bath now." He turned from her and walked away. "Thanks for saving me." She heard him say as he gave her her book bag before retreating into the trees. She wrapped his garment around herself and walked towards the hot spring. She washed his blood off herself. She leaned against the side of the spring, hooked her speakers up to her mp3 player and began listening to Bring Me to Life._**

**_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home _**

**_Sesshomaru watched Olivia sing. He walked up her and stood behind her listening to her sing. It was almost as though she was singing to him. She turned around and smiled at him and continued singing._**

**_Wake me up!  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up!)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me!)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up!)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up!)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me!)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_**

**_He leaned down in front of her and kissed her softly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him while the music still played in the background. _**

**_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to- _**

**_He pulled her out of the water and she squealed and tried to cover herself, embarrassed at her body. He grabbed her and pressed her body against him and kissed her again. She was aroused and he could smell it. He wrapped his tail around her to cover up her nakedness. And also to press her closer to him._**

**_(Wake me up!)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up!)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me!)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up!)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up!)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me!)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie)  
(There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life _**

**_He carefully slid his tongue into her mouth and tasted her. She was sweet and he enjoyed her taste. She trembled and moaned into his mouth. He fondled her breast and pinched her nipples causing her to cry out. He began removing his pants._**

**_Frozen inside  
without your touch  
without your love darling  
only you are the life among the dead _**

**_He pushed to the ground, still kissing her. She knew what was going to happen and sighed as she felt his roaming hands. It felt so good. He entered her and she cried out in pain. He kissed away her tears and told her it would end soon_**

**_All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought  
Without a voice _**

**_He began to move in her and she screamed in ecstasy. His eye's turned red and he let his youkai blood take over. She shuddered as her climaxed hit her._**

**_Without a soul_**

**_Don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_**

**_He continued to move into her. She bucked and shrieked as she neared her second climax._**

**_Wake me up!  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up!)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me!)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up!)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up!)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me!)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_**

**_He finally hit his climax and released his seed into her. "I love you Olivia" he panted out as they feel asleep with him still buried deep inside her._**

**_Bring me to life._**


	8. A Lady Of The West

Sesshomaru arrived at the castle before the others. He had Olivia's belongs moved to his room and put her presents on the bed. He went to his office and began to prepare the party to welcome his mate to his kingdom.

Olivia told Rin and Jaken to go on ahead while she stretched her legs. In all actuality, she wanted to exercise her powers. She walked into a clearing and sat in her meditation pose. She put up a barrier like Sesshomaru showed her, and began to empty her head. She experimented trying to use her other emotions to summon her powers. She learned that her three strongest emotions were love anger and happiness. She summoned a cloud and sat down on it, letting it carry her to the castle.

Olivia reached the castle and landed on her balcony. She walked in the room and gasped. "Where are all my things!" She went and looked in the bathroom and looked in the bureau. Everything was gone. 'Where is everything?' She turned around to go find Sesshomaru when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Olivia walked to the door and opened it. A tiger youkai stood outside of her door. Her long orange and black hair fell down her face, while her green eyes stared at her thoughtfully. "Oh, hi Kuroki, do you know where my stuff is?"

"Yes Olivia. Sesshomaru had us move your belongings to your new room."

"New room, where is that?"

"It's this way follow me." She followed her down the hall and into a large room with white walls and a blue carpet. There was a beautiful portrait of a female dog demon with log silvery hair and light blue eyes. She wore a White and pink kimono with small flowers on it. 'She looks so familiar. I can't put my finger on it though. Oh well.' Olivia looked at the large oak bed on the right side of the room. There were several packages placed neatly at the foot of the bed. A large oak bureau sat against the wall on the opposing side of the room.

A futon rested in front of the bed, magnificently carved with a battle scene like no other. A large dog demon stood leading a multitude of youkai to battle against a dragon. Every detail was perfected and it appeared as though someone had trapped them in wood before the battle was completed.

The blue curtains hung cheerfully above the balcony window. A table sat against a wall next to the door leading into the bathroom. The floor was white marble with a large heated pool in the center of it.

"Do you like your room?" She jumped at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice and glared at him.

"Don't sneak up on me like that. What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" She grabbed hear chest and pulled a small amount of energy away from her heart so it would slow down. "Yes, I love it!" She walked up to him and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her to return her embrace. "Shomaru, how did you know I was pregnant?" She still had her face against his chest, but he heard her anyway.

"Your smell was mixed with mine. There was also another smell which smelled like both of us but different from either of us."

"Well that makes sense." She looked up at him and he studied her expression. Her brown eyes studied his face and her lips pouted slightly. Her face had lost some of its fat and grown more narrow. 'That won't last to long' he smiled to himself and released her.

"Did you open your presents yet?" She shook her head no and followed him out the door of the bathroom. He handed her a large parcel and she opened it.

"Oh my goodness!" She unfolded a beautiful blue kimono with red flowers and gold and black trim. "Sesshomaru, Thank you."

"Do not thank me. You needed a new outfit for the party and so you won't have to wear those revealing clothing." He smirked at his last statement while she rolled her eyes at him and pulled it on over her clothing.

'Wait a minute did he just say party? What party?' "What party? I didn't know we were having a party." She opened her eyes wide and stared at him.

"I must tell everyone about my beautiful new mate." He smiled at her as she blushed. One by one he handed her the other packages for her to open, each one containing a new outfit or an accessory for an outfit she already had. Each time he was rewarded with a hug and a smile.

"Go try them on." She blushed in embarrassment and lowered her head. "What's wrong Olivia?"

"I don't know how to put on a kimono." She turned her head, completely embarrassed. He nodded his head in understanding.

'I completely forgot about her coming from another time and place.' "Go in the bathroom and put it on, I'll fasten it for you." He watched her gather them all and walk into the bathroom.

Olivia pulled her clothing off and stood looking at herself in the mirror. 'I hadn't realized how much weight I have lost. My stomach is toned and my scars a fading faster than before." She pulled the first kimono on over her shoulders and put on her shoes. She stuck her head out of the door and asked Sesshomaru to send in Kuroki to help her get tie the kimono. "I don't want you to see me until I'm completely dressed and ready for the party." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Be ready in two hours." He walked out of the room and sent Kuroki in. Kuroki smiled at her and stuck out her tongue.

"Are you that nervous?"

"Of course I am. Sesshomaru is just now telling me about the party and that means that I'm going to be up in front of most of the Lords and Ladies of the tribe and I don't even know how to wear a kimono, I'm pretty sure someone's going to be able to tell I'm scared shitless and on top of all that, I'm a human.

Kuroki laughed at her explanation. "Olivia calm down. You are very powerful now and any youkai or hanyou could smell that and not just your fear. If someone does object they'll have to deal with you and milord. I don't think they want to do that. You're also beautiful and I think that blue looks great on you! Everyone is going to be talking about how beautiful you are." Kuroki smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Kuroki. You always now what to just what to say to make me feel better. Now what are we going to do with my hair! It's gone puffy and I don't know what to do with it."

"Don't worry; I'll do something about it for you…"

**Please review somebody.R/R**

**The Feud: A Marriage Made In Heaven My Fair Kagome...Will You Ever Be Mine?**


	9. The Life Of The Party

**I DONNOT OWN INUYASHA! Sheiba90 was my old alies**

Sesshomaru greeted the guest that had arrived and waited at the bottom of the door for Olivia to get down. 'What is taking that darn woman so long? I said two hours. Its been at least two and a half.'

"Well Sesshomaru, I never thought you would marry a human." Inuyasha stood behind him with a smirk on his face.

"Neither did I. Why are you here?" Sesshomaru turned to look at his brother.

"Kagome said that we need to be here to greet you and your new mate. Want some advice?" Sesshomaru was about to growl at Inuyasha when he remembered what Olivia said when they first met…This is the reason why you nutty brother dislikes you. It's not only because you try to kill him every time you see him. You also act so freakin independent which is not a bad thing unless you don't have to.

He sighed and growled before answering his brother. "Yes." That one simple word was enough to make Inuyasha gasp in shock. 'Did he just say yes? I thought he would try to kill me again.'

"Well Inuyasha I am waiting." He smirked at the look of shock on his face.

"O-o-okay. They hate not being right and if she says that something happened a certain way agree with her even if you know it didn't."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Thank you Inuyasha." He walked off leaving a very confused Inuyasha.

Olivia walked out of her room and ran into a girl with black hair and brown eyes. "Hey Kagome! You are Kagome right?"

"Yeah, but how do you know me?"

"It's along story. I just know that you and I are both from the same era but I don't know how I got here. That's a cute kimono!" Kagome smiled and gave her hug. Her kimono was pink and white.

"I'm so happy to meet someone from my time. Are you Sesshomaru's new mate?"

"Yes I met him when I first got here. I found out I have the power to manipulate the elements. Sesshomaru trained me and I fell in love with him." Kagome giggled and walked down stairs with Olivia.

"Are you nervous about meeting all the lords and ladies?"

"Yes very; especially since I'm growing fangs and purple stripes are popping up on the sides of my face that is kinda embarrassing."

"I know. I was nervous when I first started turning demon as well."

"Whoa whoa whoa, what do you mean turning demon?"

"You mean Sesshomaru didn't tell you? When you mate with a demon you turn into a demon. Hoe did you hide your marks?"

"I covered it with make up because I didn't know. Sesshomaru is so going down for this one. I think I'll shoot him with a bolt of electricity." Kagome laughed and helped her wipe the make up off her face. Her bronze cheeks showed light purple marks and a small crescent mark on her forehead.

"There, that's better. Lets go, I'm sure Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are already fighting."

"Wait a minute, how you don't have ears and nails like Inuyasha?"

"I used my miko powers to hide them but since you are going with your, I'll go with mine." Kagome lowered her magic and small black dog ears appeared on her head.

"Oh, they're adorable! I wish I could have some."

Kagome giggled again and the both went down stairs to face the youkai.

Sesshomaru growled impatiently.

"Where's this mate of your Sesshomaru? We're all dieing to meet her." He looked at Heitin who stood patiently with his bald brother. (They never died in this story and they didn't kill Shippo's parents either, Naraku did.)

"She should be coming any minute…" His voice trailed off when he saw Olivia coming down the stairs with Kagome. 'Oh kami, she is so beautiful!' He looked at the blue kimono that clung tightly to her body showing off her curves. It was just long enough to reach her ankles. There were slits on either side of it showing off her muscular legs to her mid thigh. He smiled when he saw her demon marks. She had light eye shadow but no other makeup. Her hair was straight down her back with light spiral curls and a flips. She wore a beautiful silver and diamond necklace. Electricity sparked lazily off her skin from the light clouds she had used as a carpet.

Olivia looked at the awestruck must people were and saw the frown on others faces. She looked Kagome who winked at her and smiled. Sesshomaru walked up to her and kissed her softly. Almost everyone clapped and she blushed before shocking him slightly.

"What was that for?"

"Not telling me I was going to turn demon." She smirked at him and went back to stand with Kagome. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"I'm sorry. Come with me, we have to meet with the other leaders." Olivia smiled at him and followed him around as he introduced her to the other leader. In the end she made friends with a wolf demoness named Ayama and a fox demoness named Kumara.

A loud bang sounded all the male youkai jumped to attention. Behind Olivia, a raging bear youkai grabbed at her. "I will not be ruled by a human wench or a hanyou!" Sesshomaru was about to jump in and save her, but Olivia turned and shook her head no. She was totally ticked!

"You've got till I count to five to apologize and get out before I kill you." She talked between her teeth and everyone could sense her anger.

"No I will not apologize. As if a weak human could kill me!" That was the last straw. Olivia's body glowed red as he charged her and she didn't even move. Just as he was about hit her she was gone, standing on his back while he looked around trying to find her.

"Up here you stupid ape." He turned and looked at her as she fired several rounds of electricity and wind blades at him. He collapsed on the ground, covered in cuts. His charred fur was smelt through out the large castle. "I warned you." She jumped off of him and used her winds to dump hi carcass outside. One of her clouds carried the blood out and pushed the smell out. Everything looked exactly like it had moments before and she stood there as if nothing had happened. All the demons that had previously been giving her dirty looks changed there tune quickly and everyone (except for Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha) in the room bowed to her.

Sesshomaru smirked in satisfaction. 'Well, I hoped most of them would accept her, but that bear youkai just helped her out. They all respect her now." He walked over to her blushing form and pulled her close. "Rise. Thank you all for accepting my mate. If you don't then just tell her now and we'll take care of it." The looked around and just as expected, they saw no one stepping forward. She was then swept away to meet with the other ladies.


End file.
